Kiss Me As You Leave
by LoveLaysDying
Summary: HIATUS - Dave is struggling to provide for Dirk. SBaHJ hasn't taken off yet and sometimes you just have to do some things to get by. Eventual explicit Stridercest content. Alpha Bro / Dirk Strider.


His breathing came short, nearing rapid. In the dark of the living room, Dave huffed…he had his little brother straddling him. "Dude, we really should stop this…" Dave caught his breath. The two Striders were awfully close right now…their lips had just parted, Dirk's still open and ready for more. He didn't answer right away.

"I see no reason to," Dirk responded finally. His hands were resting on his older sibling's chest, one moving over to trace an index finger along the collar of the white V-neck. It stopped at the apex and Dirk's eyes travelled to Dave's collarbone.

"I have to be up early tomorrow for an important fucking meeting," He wasn't angry in the slightest, no, swearing was but a habit. How long have they done this, though…? It started off as an accident, Dave thought – it had to be an accident! But…you never knew with Dirk. Hell, he probably orchestrated the whole damn thing. An accidental kiss…of course, a third and fourth and fifth session of sucking face could not be counted as accidents too.

"A few more minutes, then," The younger of the two went in for another kiss. Dave passively resisted if only for a moment's time…his lips made way for tongues, and in Dirk's forcefulness, their teeth must have bumped together once or twice. Dirk pushed up against his guardian, chest to chest, back arched. Dave was gripping the other's waist…

When Dirk began to rock his hips, slowly, Dave had to call a stop. "Okay, bed time, for both of us," The grinding was too much and he was already on the way to becoming aroused…he couldn't be tired tomorrow, from lack of sleep or from exhaustion…Dirk WAS a handful, after all.

"So soon?" Dirk didn't move, actually. He stayed where he was, inches from Dave's face. He reached up and stroked Dave's neck, though he did so with sternness as if to keep Dave in place. On Dave's belly, Dave felt a rather hard lump pressing against him. Dave frowned and gently flushed, realizing Dirk's situation…and Dirk made no effort to hide it.

"Yes, so soon," When he rose, Dirk got off him and moved aside. Dave tried to ignore Dirk and Dirk's boner…feeling it through a few layers of fabric was enough let alone seeing it. He started to undo his belt, trudging down the hall to his bedroom. Dirk was following close behind him. He stopped outside his bedroom and turned to face Dirk. "Listen, little man, I'm going to sleep alone tonight, all right?"

Dirk looked up at his 'parent', his older brother. "Are you sure about that? I rather enjoy sleeping together," He kept his hands loose and at his sides. That, coupled with the fact he stood so straight and proper, made him look so soldier-like and orderly…for someone young, he certainly was shaping up nicely.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Sorry, little bro." When Dirk took one step back, Dave took it as a nod of confirmation, he took it Dirk was letting him go this time. And, accordingly, Dave stepped into his room and closed the door behind him. They lived in a basement apartment right now. The windows let in navy blue, midnight light, split into slats from the blinds Dave put up. Honestly, the place was a little run down, and in a ghetto too. Their rent was behind…a pipe had broken…he'd deal with it all tomorrow. Right now, Dave, aged twenty-five, would simply sleep.

After a long while, Dirk turned on his heel and wandered to the kitchen. Dave didn't tell him about the water pipe malfunctioning, he didn't need to. The same thing went for the rent. Dirk found these things out by himself and frankly, couldn't stand for them. While Dave was out tomorrow, Dirk decided he'd sneak tools from the landlord and fix the god damn pipe himself. Really, though? Charging the tenants to fix a leak in their own building? Dirk had a low opinion of the landlord.

With a glass of apple juice and a mighty fine sandwich in hand, Dirk sat outside Dave's door. Was it creepy? Dirk didn't care – he wasn't tired yet, and when he was, he'd just join Dave. Inside, however, Dave was lying awake. In seven short hours, he would meet with a friend of a friend. This person was shady, but he was offering Dave a chance, an opportunity, a break in a string of mediocrity.

For many years now, Dave was keeping up SBaHJ online. It developed quite the following and there have even been sections in cosplay and anime conventions reserved for Dave. But the friend of a friend took interested in Dave's ambition to make SBaHJ more than just an online comic. The process would be slow, for sure, but what if someone also saw Dave's vision of a movie or even multi-segment show…?

That would be just what they could use, Dave and his charge. He calculated that his 'cult' following is sufficient to push it past the break-even point…if it gained any more attention beyond the fans, that would be more than enough. The thought was thrilling…still, stress and worry got the best of him and he eventually drifted to an unfulfilling sleep.

Dirk thought it was time now. Hopping to his feet directly from his sitting position, he padded off to his own room – only to change into sleepwear, of course. Silently, soundlessly, he opened the door to Dave's quarters and stepped in. There were clothes strewn about and numerous SBaHJ…stuff, from figurines to drafts, on the dresser and desk. Dirk frowned, making note of the contrast between Dave's chambers, untidy, and his own bedroom, which was meticulous.

Weaving his way to the bed, he lifted the covers and lay next to Dave, burying himself in the comfort of the bulky blankets and Dave's chest. Dave always seemed to sleep in boxers and a shirt whereas Dirk preferred pajama bottoms and nothing else.

In his sleep, Dave made faces, if only briefly, and grunted…he shifted often. This was troubling to Dirk. A restless sleeper was a stressed waker…Dirk was rather carefree, he'd admit. He couldn't empathize with Dave…he didn't need to provide money for bills, food, school…essentials. The pang of sympathy didn't last – Dirk wouldn't waste time feeling sorry for his older brother. No, he'd much prefer to try to assist or find ways to help.

Dirk was lying down earlier, but he found himself propped up on an elbow, examining Dave. His large, beautiful orange eyes scanned the older male's face…slowly, tentatively, Dirk leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Dave's lips. Predictably, Dave stirred. See, Dave should have slipped into deep sleep by now, considering how long Dirk had delayed entering his room…but anxiety has a habit of affecting your sleep cycle.

"I thought I had told you that I wanted to sleep alone tonight…" Dave inhaled, waking. His own glossy red eyes drifted up to meet Dirk's. Dave was fatigued and in all honesty didn't regret locking his door. The lock wouldn't have been able to stop Dirk, of course, but Dirk usually kept out if the door was indeed locked. Dirk's company was comforting, appreciated.

"You did…but you didn't mean it, right?" Dirk asked somewhat playfully. Dave grinned tiredly, though genuinely. It made Dirk happy and gave him a sense of accomplishment to see Dave smile. He leaned over to kiss Dave again but was greeted with a surprise: Dave pulled him down, pulled him close, pulled him in. It was a simple, intimate kiss. Dave could still taste Dirk's mint toothpaste, and his own cherry flavoured mouthwash was prominent to Dirk.

"Now let's sleep…?" Dave asked, his eyes already lulling as if he'd slip away the moment it was allowed. Dirk held off responding so he could gaze into the elder Strider's eyes a little longer. Despite a ten year age gap, they looked remarkably similar. It was the family ties.

"Yeah," Dirk spoke softly. As if by choice of fate, or destiny…by some sort of outside force, their roles were nearly reversed. Perhaps in another life, Dirk was the parent to Dave, 'cause that's how it often seemed to be with them. The thought was amusing…Dirk providing for, caring for…Dave…he could feel himself drifting asleep. Just before he would give up fighting to stay awake, he opened his eyes one last time, to take one last look at Dave…and that was it.

Come morning, Dave was up as early as he said he needed to be. The sun hasn't even risen yet…Dirk slowly came to. He sat up sleepily, watching Dave walk around the room. Dave was gathering things while getting dressed, filling a suitcase and doing up a black tie. He looked pretty dapper…black bottoms and a red blazer, white dress shirt tucked in. Dirk yawned, "What's the occasion again…?"

"I've got to look professional." Dave said absent-mindedly, stopping at his vanity to brush his shiny hair. Dirk surmised he had already showered considering how fresh he looked. "I should be back for dinner – I'll pick something up on the way, but if not, I left some money on the counter…" He was saying this mostly to himself. Dirk wasn't quite listening, instead rising out of bed. Dave nearly jumped when he turned to head to the door and Dirk was there.

"Just do what you need to do," Dirk reached forward and straightened out some folds in the blazer. When he was satisfied with Dave's appearance, he took a step back and looked Dave over.

"See you later, little man," It was Dave's turn to reach forward. He hugged Dirk. When Dave pulled away, Dirk stood on his tippy toes and kissed Dave's jaw, walking back to their pretty much shared bed. It was originally Dave's bed.

Dave stepped out, locking the door behind him. Even if it wasn't much, his little interaction with Dirk helped to ease his stress level. He felt…confident, genuinely confident. His ego could face anything and his self-assurance kept him tough in the face of adversity, yet Dirk…Dirk knew how to give him that little boost.

After a lengthy period of sleep, Dirk rose once again. He almost wished Dave was there beside him. He wasn't, but Dirk still would have liked it. Hopping up, we walked off to go get some breakie and then start the day. After eating a bowl of cereal and frozen fruit, Dirk went off to be a busy bee: he started by repairing the pipe. Then, he bathed and started cleaning the apartment. He took a break while tidying Dave's bedroom to, well, 'enjoy himself' and his time alone.

Dinnertime rolled around. He had finished washing the walls and has since put away the laundry. Sunday was the day of prepping for the week, after all. But, now he waited. A few hours passed, but that was no big deal. He wasn't hungry, and even if he was, he wanted to eat with Dave. He cleared the table and washed that down as well.

When they had saved up enough money that was not spent on bills and necessities, Dave often bought them an extra-large, one half double cheese and pepperoni, one half whatever Dirk wants pizza. This, along with a two liter of coke, was a sort of celebration. They celebrated not going under for another two weeks.

It was when the sun was nearly finished setting that Dirk started to get uncomfortable. Standing up, he walked to the wall that had windows facing out to the front of the apartment complex. Dave's car wasn't there nor was it pulling up. Hopping down from the little stepping stool he needed to peer out the windows (which, in his defense, were ceiling-level), Dirk walked back to table and took a patient seat.

When night rolled in, the phone rang. Dirk was there in the blink of an eye. "Hello?"

"Dirk! It's me, Dave,"

"I know, we have caller ID,"

"Ahaha, yeah…well, I'm out with the buds, you know the ones I was telling you about? Who were interested in SBaHJ?"

"I remember. Where are you?"

"We're at bar right now – look, I'll probably be home late."

"I'd prefer you be home right now,"

"I…I'd prefer that too, Dirk. I'm just…caught up in the game. If I'm not home tonight, I'll be home when you get back from school tomorrow, all right?" Dirk didn't answer and Dave continued. "I…I love you, little bro."

"I love you too, Dave"

There was some sort of disturbance – either someone bumped into Dave or perhaps he dropped the phone – maybe someone was trying to take it from him? No, that's…possible, but not likely…or so Dirk hoped that it was not likely. There was loud music and lots of crowd noise. "Okay, I gotta go. See you soon," and with that, Dave was gone.

Dirk hesitated before hanging up, as if waiting for Dave's voice to come back and say, 'I'm coming home now.' That didn't happen, of course…but hey, he could hope…


End file.
